1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission method for a digital video signal, and a video processing system, for example, a set-top box (STB) that receives a digital television signal or a television display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with both the prevalence of high-definition (HD) televisions (TV) reaping the benefit of digital terrestrial broadcasting and the sale of Blu-ray recorders capable of recording high-definition TV programs, the need for digital video interfaces via which a high-quality high-definition video signal is transmitted to televisions without deterioration of picture quality has been increased these days. The standards for interfaces supporting transmission of a non-compressed video signal include the digital visual interface (DVI) standards which are formulated by the Digital Display Working Group (DDWG), and the high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) standards to be licensed by a limited liability company (LLC). Moreover, the standards for interfaces supporting transmission of a video signal compressed based on the MPEG standards or the like include the IEEE 1394 standard and the standards for local-area networks (LANs). A related art in which the interface supporting transmission of a non-compressed video signal is adapted to a television is described in, for example, Non-patent Document 1. This literature discloses a technology for multiplexing a non-compressed video signal that is not transformed into packets (that is, not packetized), and information on the format for the video signal which is packetized. Moreover, the HDMI standards stipulate that audio data is also packetized and transmitted. A related art for adapting the interface, which supports transmission of a compressed video signal, to a television is described, for example, in Non-patent Document 2. Moreover, copyright protection technologies devised based on the above standards include, for example, the high-bandwidth digital content protection (HDCP) system that treats the non-compressed video signal and the digital transmission content protection (DTCP) system that treats the compressed video signal.
Moreover, the serial digital data interface (SDDI) system for packetizing both a non-compressed video signal and a compressed video signal and transmitting them in sequence over a single line is described, for example, in Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-307455
Non-patent Document 1: Written Standards CEA-861-B, U.S. CEA, 2002
Non-patent Document 2: Written Standards CEA-775-B, U.S. CEA, 2004